


Teasing Love

by SportyMari



Series: The Greek and the Aussie [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Shoes, Their fathers are so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Stef and Nick after their semifinal clash





	Teasing Love

**Author's Note:**

> There are just not enough stories about these two and that’s got to change. 
> 
> They are a great duo and deserve some love.

Stefanos knocked on Nick’s hotel room at 10 pm. They were supposed to have been hanging out in Stef’s room but clearly Nick had forgotten.

Stefanos kept knocking on the door until a disheveled Nick opened the door.

“How may I help you, your majesty” Nick asked the Greek God in front of him, while mock bowing. 

“Were you sleeping” Stefanos asked him back.

“Uh yes. That is what one does when they play in a three set match”

“You promised you’d teach me Fornite tonight before I left”

“Yes I did but you’re leaving tomorrow night”

“Am I?”

“I asked your father if I could take you shopping tomorrow morning for at least 10 new pairs of sneakers for your games”

“Why would I need that?”

“So you don’t annoy anyone else with this show breaking bullshit”

“HEY! The laces keep breaking”

“I know that’s why I’m buying you 10 pairs. You’ll have enough shoes for every time you break one”

“Smart”

“I know. We Aussies are known to be quite intelligent” 

“Hahahaha you’re not that intelligent Kyrgios”

“What would you know Tsitsipas?”

“More than you”

“One more set to settle this?”

“Oh god you are awful”

“I know, I try”

“Don’t try too hard. Don’t want you to hurt yourself too much”

“Hey! Take that back”

“Never”

Stefanos turned and ran down the hallway to the elevator. Nick grabbed his key card and followed his Greek friend. The elevator came just as Nick caught with Stef.

They were about to run in before they realized that their fathers were standing there with their eyebrows raised.

“This is…uhhh….” Nick looked at Stef for help but the Greek was trying to not laugh. “There is a perfectly good explanation for this!”

“We are waiting for it” Giorgos Kyrgios spoke up from the middle of the elevator, where the young boys were now standing. 

“I’m helping your son relax after such a hard day. I mean did you see how much he was sweating after the match? He walked into the locker room and man it smelt like he had rolled in the garbage” Stefanos couldn’t resist teasing his friend. Said friend glared at the Greek. 

“You are not that hard of a competitor”

“Ha! Says the guy who sweat within the first 30 minutes of our match”

“It was hot weather”

“Yeah sure. If it helps you sleep at night”

Unknown to them, their fathers exchanged knowing looks and turned back to their arguing sons. 

“You aren’t better than me”

“Oh Kyrgios, you could never beat me” 

“Wanna bet?”

“No way”

“You scared to lose?”

“No I’m scared to lose my head when I beat you”

“As if”

“Why don’t you kiss and get rid of this tension?” Apostolos Tsitsipas roller his eyes at his son and his friend.

“Thank you! I thought I was the only one who sensed it” Giorgos Kyrgios agreed with a huff. Their sons looked at them in shock. Nick was the first one to recover enough to say something.

“We are just friends” 

“Uh huh sure keep telling yourself that, son”

“But dad—“

“No Stefanos. I could cut this tension with a spoon”

“It’s a knife, Apostolos” 

“Ah yes thank you, Giorgos”

“Of course” 

The elevator doors opened on the lobby level. Both the younger Kyrgios and Tsitsipas men stepped off first. They walked side by side along down the hallway, trying to ignore their respective father’s looks toward their son. 

When they got to the tennis court across the street, they stopped, looked at each other and laughed. 

“I don’t know if we should tell them” Stefanos said between laugh breaks.

“They’ll figure it out soon enough”

“If you’re sure”

“I’m sure,” and Nick kissed his boyfriend. “By the way, your shoes are broken again” 

“By the way, I could totally beat you” 

“Try it”

“Gladly” and Stefanos stole Nick’s phone from his hand and ran.

If the next afternoon, Stefanos forgot to pack and therefore missed his flight to Monaco, it wasn’t because he was sleeping in Nick’s room and then told their proud fathers that they are dating.


End file.
